


Blaze It

by LightRedFox



Series: Soulmates AU [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/M, Highschool AU, I am once again asking why scuba has three names, Soulmates, theres some implied octostraw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightRedFox/pseuds/LightRedFox
Summary: Scuba finds his soulmate.
Relationships: Blazer/Scuba (Splatoon)
Series: Soulmates AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759591
Kudos: 6
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	Blaze It

**Author's Note:**

> hahaahha this was in my drafts for almost a year so fuck it. idk when I’ll post the other part I’m just posting it now so I can focus on my chem homework rn. 
> 
> there will be a better summary when I get a better idea.

“Apple juice is so much better than orange.” 

“No way! Apple is disgusting!” Straw made a gagging noise as the four members of the pink team walked down the hallway, their rather loud conversation attracting the attention of everyone in the vicinity.

“The only thing worse than orange juice is orange juice with pulp!”

“Oh fuck off, ‘Loha.” Octoglasses snapped. “That was almost a year ago!”

“And you’re still salty you lost.” The leader stuck his tongue out as Octoglasses punched his shoulder hard.

“Ow!”

“Ugh, the only way to get anything into that stupid head of yours is to beat it in.”

“Fine then, we’ll just settle this with the splatfest again.” Aloha smirked, rubbing his shoulder. “But we already know who’s going to win.”

“We’ll see about that.” Octoglasses walked away from the boys with a huff, Straw following behind.

Their school had a tradition to hold monthly splatfests. It was obviously an incentive to do decently in school since you needed to reach a minimum grade requirement to participate, and what kind of fresh inkling would you be if you didn’t? That aside, the teachers had finally announced the theme of the monthly school splatfest, this time being Apple Juice vs Orange Juice. As usual, it was going to take place on Friday, giving the students until the end of the week to choose a side. 

“Looks like we’re splitting again.” Scuba sighed. “I know siblings aren’t supposed to get along and all, but OG and I haven’t been on the same team since Chaos.”

“Hey, it’s her loss.” Aloha shrugged. “Let’s go sign up already, don’t feel like doing it last minute.” They walked towards the tables for sign ups, where other students were already lining up after hearing the news.

“Ugh, I hope we don’t have to fight against them. I don’t know what hurts more, Straw’s roller or OG’s Booyah Bombs.” Scuba shuddered at the thought. “Seriously, they’ve never been apart for almost anything. Especially in kicking my ass.” 

“Well aren’t soulmates always like that?”

“Haha, guess you’re right.” Scuba glanced at the two pink girls standing at the back of the line for Team Orange Juice, both talking to each other with big smiles on their faces as bright pink spots glowed from the back of both of their necks.

“Man, I wish I was as lucky as them.” Scuba sighed. He could still remember how brightly their spots glowed when they first saw each other, and how Octoglasses spent the rest of the week talking to him only about her soulmate. He had felt happy that his sister had found hers so early on, but the tinge of sadness of being left behind remained.

“Luck, fate, whatever you want to believe in. It‘s not too weird to find your match in such a crowded place.”

“True. Tons of people found theirs right here. I know Moon and Jersey found out on the first day of Freshman year too.”

“Man, why are we talking about such a lame topic?” Aloha yawned, and made little effort to cover it with his hand. “No offense, but you’ve got like 50 more years left max to find yours, it’s not gonna happen immediately. Besides that, you might not even like them.”

“Speaking from experience, huh?”

Aloha brushed it off with a wave of his hand, but Scuba could still see hints of orange behind the concealer his friend always put on.

“Whatever. Screw soulmates, am I right?” Aloha grinned. “Why would you spend your entire life looking for that one person when you could date everyone else? It’s way more fun that way.” Scuba gave a nervous grin back.

“Haha, yeah…..” He subconsciously rubbed the back of his neck, which was adorned with magenta spots, the bigger ones having hints of grey near the edges. 

xxx

“Sorry, Bam. I’m skipping training for the entire week. I’m supposed to help with the school splatfest sign ups, and then after that I have to study for the Math test, and then I need to work on my Inkish assignment-” Blazer rambled on as her friend frowned, both carrying a long table out of the classroom and into the hallway.

“Blazer, you need to stop volunteering for so many things. You clearly don’t have time.”

“I do! I just….need to manage it better. Besides, Headphones is helping me too.” They set the table down, the words “Splatfest Sign Ups” written on a piece of paper taped to the front of the desk.

“That’s still quite a lot of work. At least you’ll be able to take a break by turfing with us, right?”

Judging from the sorry look in her eyes, Bamboo already knew the answer.

“I...also volunteered to help the teachers moderate some of the battles.”

“I’d say I can’t believe you, but you’ve been doing this the entire time I’ve known you.” She shook her head. “The winning side gets PE incentive, I didn’t think you’d pass that up.”

“That’s only if I was on the winning team. Volunteering gets me guaranteed extra credit, and I get to put Leadership skills in my future applications.” She looked a bit guilty at this point, setting up a chair on her side of the desk as Bamboo set up the other one, sitting down on it and kicking her legs up onto the table as she leaned back.

“Listen, we can get food from that cafe across the street after the battles on Friday, my treat. I promise I’ll join the splatfest next month, alright?”

Bamboo sighed. “Well, you’ve already volunteered; not like I can stop you now. Rider’s not going to be happy though.” She paused. “Speaking of the team, we’re all picking Team Apple. Mind writing our names there?”

“Yeah, of course. I need to make it up to you guys somehow.”

“Sorry, I’m a bit late.” Headphones ran up to them holding a few folders. The sign up sheets, Blazer presumed. “Goggles and Specs were fighting over which team would win again.”

“Sounds exactly like them.”

“Well, I’ll see you later.” Bamboo stood up and waved her friend off before walking past the line of inklings already forming to write their names down.

“You’re on Team Apple, right?” Headphones asked, though she handed the other girl four other folders before getting an answer.

“Yeah. Well, in spirit. I’m moderating the battles.” She quickly wrote her teammates’ names in the folder for those in Junior year before placing all four of the folders on the table, and in front of the first inkling in line, allowing them to write their name down.

“We’re on sign up duty for only today and tomorrow, right?”

“Nah, only today. Blue and White are tomorrow, and I think some other sophomores are after them-Freshmen are in this folder.” Headphones replied as she offered a different folder to a confused younger inkling signing up.

“Oh, that’s a relief. Even if the first day is always the busiest, at least we only have to deal with it once.”

“Can I write down my friend’s names too?” Another confused inkling asked.

“Sure! If you want to be on the same matches as them when you play, add a curly brace.” Blazer pointed at her own teammates’ names as an example, and the younger inkling nodded their head in understanding.

“All your teammates are Team Apple?” Headphones asked curiously.

“Yeah! It was like that for last month too, but I guess it’s normal for teams to stick to the same side for splatfests.”

“I guess mine is an exception then. Goggles and Specs started arguing about it during lunch, and didn’t stop until-Avi, you need to use blue ink to write your name.”

“Seriously?” The purple inkling in question scratched his head, fingers drumming on the Team Orange sign up sheet. “I only have black.”

“There’s a blue pen next to the folder.”

“No there isn’t.”

“What the-someone stole it already???” Blazer poked her head out past the waiting line and managed to glimpse an inkling twirling a pen around their fingers before rounding the corner.

“Ugh, I swear it’s a free-for-all in here.”

“I’ll go get a few more.” Headphones sighed as she pushed herself up from the table to stand. “Avi, cover for me!” She yelled before jogging towards the teacher’s lounge.

“What the-I didn’t even volunteer for this-”

“Just sit down and help. I’ll tell Forge you were soooo responsible, helping me in my time of need.” Blazer pulled him down by his jacket sleeve, and he grumbled something she couldn’t hear as he fell onto the chair with a loud thump. Blazer heard a fake cough from in front of her, and prepared a smile before she turned around.

“Ah, sorry about that. What year-” She looked up and was greeted by a grinning Scuba, Aloha right behind him, though he was preoccupied chatting with some giggling sophomores. Her smile faltered at the sight of his stupid grin.

“Oh, it’s you.”

“You sound disappointed to see me.” The pink inkling chuckled, folding his arms over each other and letting them rest on the table, right on top of the sign up sheets.

“Mildly surprised is more accurate. How were you able to get decent enough grades to participate this month?” It was no surprise that Scuba was one of the many inklings in school who didn’t bother with grades, right next to Aloha. Inklings like him were probably why the mini splatfests were necessary in the first place, else their school would have a lot more dropouts.

“Eh, let’s just say I learned my lesson after missing last month.”

“Are you sure you have? I never see you in our classes together.”

“Awww, you look for me? I didn’t know you wanted me to be there.” He winked as a light blue tint graced her cheeks.

“Y-You know that’s not what I meant!” Blazer pulled a folder from underneath his arms and shoved it in his face.

“Just sign up already.”

He chuckled, but followed her instructions, writing his and Aloha’s names down.

“You’re gonna be supporting me on Friday, right?” Scuba continued to talk to her, twirling the pen around his fingers as he handed the folder back to her. “Since you’re Team Apple from the looks of it.”

“Don’t get the wrong idea. I’m supporting my friends, not you.”

“Ouch, harsh.” Aviators snickered from beside Blazer. 

“You can leave now, you’re holding up the line.” She puffed her cheeks out in annoyance at the inkling in front of her.

“Alright, alright, I’m going. Later Avi.” Scuba gave a wave to the purple inkling, who grinned and waved back. 

“Let’s bounce, ‘Loha.” Scuba pulled Aloha away from the girls he was chatting with, much to the latter’s annoyance. Even after they both left, Avi’s grin didn’t fade as he glanced over at Blazer.

“What’s that look for?” 

“Oh, nothing.” He said with an innocent tone in his voice, which only made Blazer more annoyed.

“If this is about Scuba, I’m not interested.”

“I didn’t say anything, buuuuut now that you’ve brought it up….maybe you shouldn’t shut him down so quickly.”

“I don’t have time to deal with him, Avi.” She sighed. “Nothing good can come from spending time with a player like him.”

“Hey, he’s many things, but he’s no Aloha.” Avi spoke seriously. “The guy can be committed, and I swear that he’s a sincere guy underneath that party obsessed personality. If you got to know him a bit more you’d see that too.”

A part of her wanted to believe his words, that Scuba was truly more than just a troublemaker and a nuisance. The thought of them being together as friends, even something more, crossed her mind for a second, but of course, the reasonable part of her mind nagging her not to associate with him won out in the end, and she locked away those thoughts in the depths of her mind, hopefully to never resurface. She didn’t need that in her life.

“Also, that last freshie that signed stole your pen.”

“Coddamnit-”


End file.
